1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable recreational inner tube toy and more particularly pertains to use in recreational activities with an inflatable recreational inner tube toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inner tube apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, inner tube apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of use in recreational activities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U. S. Pat. No. 3,928,879 to Britschinn discloses inflatable tube bodies. U. S. Pat. No. 4,367,689 to Lukehart et al. discloses a water recreational vehicle. U. S. Pat. No. 4,795,387 to Morgan discloses a collapsible inner tube seat insert. U. S. Pat. No. 5,046,978 to Howerton discloses a float tube with adjustable sling seat. U. S. Pat. No. 5,122,086 to Remy discloses a towable riding apparatus. U. S. Pat. No. 5,224,891 to Stephens discloses a recreational insert for an inner tube.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an inflatable recreational inner tube toy that can be used in a variety of recreational activities such as sleding or skiing.
In this respect, the inflatable recreational inner tube toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use in recreational activities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved inflatable recreational inner tube toy which can be used for use in recreational activities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.